


TA! TA! TA!

by angelskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: GAY GAY GAY, Hand & Finger Kink, Idiots in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, degradation kink, han jisung is lowkey a fuck boy, minho is a fem cocky mf, skz being skz, supportive bangchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskz/pseuds/angelskz
Summary: feelings aren't really jisungs thingminho likes the chase but not the commitmentthey love the attention mutually in secret.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 16





	1. are you kidding?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is my first solo skz fic that's obviously a dramatic representation of absolute fiction!!!!! just cute slow burn relationship fast smut basically fuckboy assumingly straight jisung and confident slightly fem presenting Minho who is curious to see how long Jisung can last before cracking, both secretly loving the attention. Side chaos from skz and Chan keeping everyone sane. and felix is cute as always <3 cute skz<3 thank you sm ill try my best to update as frequently as possible!

"Dude why do you keep touching me!"Jisung whisper yelled after being broken from away from his music blasting through his headphones. Han Jisung is the closest thing to a stereotypical fuckboy with his appearance with his dark hair and the way he carried himself like he was 6 feet tall no matter what a permanent smirk in his words and on his face.

Minho is amused by his opposite carrying himself in a completely different way with bright colors and highly feminine clothes and light makeup to highlight his features. Constantly being around Jisung was always so much fun to watch his tough boy outer shell crack and to be the one the one to crack it.

Minho has always thought how Its always more fun to interact with people who are easily flustered. When the smallest things can send someone spiraling its amusing to see and delightful to be the cause of embarrassment. Han Jisung being his main source, he was the perfect target the one who was the most responsive to everything.

"Because you're easy to piss off Jisungie" knowing it was more than that, knowing those lingering touches had _something_ behind it. As Minho and Jisung lay out on the sofa couch Minho was mocking Jisung rapping through his headphones while inching closer "Its only fun for you so you can be evil to me swear I see horns on your head" pouted Jisung. Pushing his limits Minho continued to bother and pester Jisung pulling out one of his headphones and putting it in his own ear before creating more distance between the two only wanting to see how jisung would respond and swears he saw the smile drop from head to toe on jisung once again responsive.

"Maybe you like the teasing more than you're letting on doll why make things so hard for yourself" Minho pressed only loud enough for the words to be caught in Jisungs free ear watching his face with a smug glint waiting for whatever jisung was going to come up with. As jisung mouth opened and closed like a fish wanting to say something but his brain turned to mush at the words.

Saved by the door bursting open and the other 6 of their friends coming in bickering about something tiny. "Its actually disgusting thinking about eating anything with raw onion i cant trust anyone who could willingly just chomp down on literal raw onions."I just cant see the issue with something that barely has flavor this feels dramatic" Changbin laughed amused at how much he could get under Hyunjins nerves so quickly. Hyunjin exclaimed clearly in defense, but in the same breath Chan put his hands up as to cut an imaginary line "You guys don't have to have to like the same foods lets just focus on something else yeah?" looking between the two as the others went about their business not even batting an eye. Changbin and Hyunjin nodding already forgetting what the source of this even was.

Chan beamed over to where Minho and Jisung were sitting wanting to check on whatever he missed while away "We were only gone for hour did i miss anything?" Chan smiled. Like he was reactivated by Chan's words Jisung slung his arm over Minho shoulders "Nothing much just trying to convince Minho here to settle for falling in love with me" ending it with a overly suggestive eyebrow movement and kissy face towards Minho. Chan laughed and Minho deadpans and rolls his eyes six times over seemingly leaving his body at Jisungs antics. Seungmin and I.N were clashing around in the kitchen and Chan walked away to go find out the source of the sounds and Jisung took that as the perfect sign to scurry away from Minho intense glare to his own space so he could finally breathe again.

Minho, thoroughly entertained by the reactions he could pull from Jisung if he was already sweating wordlessly at a little teasing he felt the excitement at what could happen potentially. 

Minho's teasing only increased from there going from taking off his headphones to holding eye contact for as long as Jisung would look back at him to this moment they are in right now.

. All 8 of them in various entanglements watching a horror movie Minho picked after 30 minutes of back and forth from the others while Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin sat back and snickered at the uproar they had caused. Horror was not in everyone's taste so knowing that Minho made sure to choose the scariest one in pay back of the bickering he sat through. Chan on his left with I.N and Seungmin all of them finally getting into the movie and Changbin, Felix and Hyunjin on his right settling down and doing the same Minho's mind began to turn. Minho looked over at Jisung who was slumped over almost on him wrapped up in a blanket he couldn't help but smile at the sight and bring Jisung closer to him melting them together before he could think twice at the action or catch Jisungs reaction. Jisung smiled up at Minho and happily snuggled into the other letting himself relax into Minho. 

The movie was a murder mystery with vivid clues pointing to the cabin a group was staying at being haunted so through all the twists and turn the group would drop causing an eruption from the others and sometimes even a pause to the movie to talk about what had happened on a particularly shocking part from all the reactive members.

"Imagine us in this scenario Hyunjin would just be running in circles confused to what was even happening in the first place" laughed out Changbin as he nudged Hyunjin into action Hyunjin fake laughed and grasped his chest for dramatic effect 'You know what Changbin its almost like you should be a comedian, everything you say just sends me into hysteria!" he finished dripping with sarcasm. 'I vote we all finish the movie quickly I'm just throwing out suggestions here" Seungmin said out in the open causing everyone to laugh and thankfully eventually settle back.

Minho ended up under the blanket with Jisung at some point his legs sitting on top of Jisungs when a sex scene came on the movie between one of the couples in the movie which was odd timing being chased and killed but lets fuck? Movie logic. Minho broke off from the scene when the other members whistled and laughed at the corny sex scene and looked over at Jisungs amusement right as the girl started fake high pitch screech like moans sending everyone into uncontrollable laughter.

Minho saw opportunity and took it. While everyone was distracted from the laughing he took Jisungs face in his hands and began copying the high pitched moaning in Jisungs ear and slowly moved his knee high sock covered feet on Jisungs lap. Feeling super bold by the sudden action knowing it was gonna land hard on Jisung. And that it did.

Jisung felt like electric current filled his body as his stomach swirled he had to fight not leaning into Minho to get somehow closer and better access to the sound making him feel weak. How did he hide his reaction? He didn't. By the time Jisungs brain caught up with the rest of him he became plaint and putty like face still in Minho's hands. The reactions were noticed and noted by Minho immediately waking up that need to get under Jisungs skin. It was making him feel so powerful to have Jisung falling apart this easily but it was just because he wanted to see his reactions to see what Jisung hid underneath that little playboy act.

Jisung is extremely handsome and painfully aware of it to the point of reminding everyone every chance he could so to chip away and see beyond whatever act and see another side of Jisung. Jisung struggled and just ended up settling his hands on top of Minho's thighs. Minho's thighs. Oh god.

What do i do. Minho's catlike smirk only grew as Jisung got more nervous and he took jisungs hands finally letting go of Jisungs face movie buzzing in the back as everyone went back into paying attention.

As he was pulling off he grazed Jisungs cheek with one last humorless whisper Minho said "Pretty Boy, why has no one told you how pretty you are?".

That was it.

Jisung stared up at Minho's cat lined eyes highlighted by the movie screens blue lights not knowing what to do. No one had ever called him pretty like that he supposed it was compliment only associated with girls so he never gave it much thought. As soon as the words from Minho registered in his ears he never knew how much he wanted to be pretty. 

For the first time in his life Jisungs heart sang at the words wanting to test the waters he gathered himself again and coming to his senses he whispered, basically whisper yelling in confusion "What did you say can you repeat that sorry you were drowned out by the movie" Jisung said with his own cockiness coming back to him. 

So he thought.

Minho laughed at him. He looked at Jisung like he had just said the funniest thing ever and just smiled at him. Knowingly. Fuck he saw right through Jisung but at the point Jisung was burning for Minho's attention on him anyway he could get it.

"Just want me to call you pretty again huh baby boy?" Minho whispered low into the same ear he was moaning in shortly before starting to feel desire pull at him from his own antics and the increasing want to see all of Jisungs reactions to see how much he could really make him squirm and whimper. 

This was becoming a problem for the both of them which started off a funny game to Minho was leaving him feeling arousal from Jisung looking up at him almost pleadingly so pretty. So fucking pretty.

Jisung heard it again and figured out he wanted to pretty for Minho whatever that meant he had a strong desire to do whatever Minho classified as pretty and it washed over him. 

"Minho please" Jisung said small in his throat not being able to think of a witty response just bridging being turned on by these words for the first time getting closer and closer to being overwhelmed by the feeling.

Minho had no more teasing left in him but didn't want to go to far into this saying for its the sake of Jisung and not the pick up in his own heartbeat and heat stirring low in his own stomach at each word meeting Jisung and making him shiver. "Ive always thought you were so pretty for me" with the same feather like touch's Minho traveled down Jisungs face. As Jisung shut his eyes and let the words hit him right where his want mixed in he gripped Minho's arms wanting something to ground him.

"Wanna see how pretty you are whining for me to touch you darling" Minho said lips brushing Jisungs ear he pulled back to his original position cuddling into jisung as if nothing had happened to catch the end of the movie.

Like nothing happened as Minho didn't say any of it. Jisung couldn't pay attention to anything but the thrumming of heart and the way Minho sounded so.

Minho sounded like Jisung was so precious and beautiful to him and it made Jisung wake up to his want to hear praise come from Minho's usually sharp and quick witted mouth outside of being a joke. Also sounded slighty domineering and made Jisung feel so embarrassed.

He wanted to be pretty , but he wanted to be peeled apart by Minho's sweet words in the same sharp tone gosh what was even going on in his own brain. Jisungs never been spoken to like his with this tone in these words it was all so brand new to him but desire wasn't. He starred back at Minho somehow hoping to catch his attention back and failing opting just to close his eyes and focus on shaking this feeling and quick.

Minho felt almost bad for Jisung as he starred over at him like a lost puppy. Poor baby. So many new feelings and being ignored it filled Minho with trill to be the cause of Jisungs new found feelings. Hoping to explore these feelings in the close future he just continued paying attention to the movie as the remaining survivor of the movie stumbled out the police sirens finally being saved after defeating the psycho murderer as the movie closed and rolled credits.

Everyone has a small conversation about the movie and the ending as they cleaned up the blankets and snack droppings looking over at Changbin to wash the few dishes there was from popcorn and shared snacks. They all started walking to their own spaces and Jisung still couldn't stop hearing Minho calling him pretty. He wanted more but not even knowing what that meant so shy and confused didn't even know where to start or what to say he waited for Minho to fall back closer to him. As Minho was walking to his room Jisung tugged the sleeve of Minho sweatshirt not wanting to lose the opportunity to talk to Minho alone. "Uhm Minho can i talk to you alone? My room is empty tonight for some reason". After having peeked in his own empty room and Minho happily followed him in and shut the door flopping down on Jisungs bed.

"Whats up Sungie?" Minho questioned as he rested his face on the side of his hand side eyeing Jisung. Jisung suddenly froze and didn't know what to say not wanting to fall into shyness. "Well you just tease me so much and I wanted to know why like why me of all people" Jisung pouted out as he sat next Minho feeling his warmth between them.

"Do you want me to say you're special to me?" Minho said looking directly at Jisung "Do you want to be seen by me Pretty boy?".

_Pretty boy._

Jisung was not only stirring in his heart but now his pants not having to worry about the others seeing him and the words hitting him straight in the dick.

Realization hit Minho in the moment he saw Jisungs eyes squeeze shut at the words. "My pretty boy you're already reacting so well for me, that's why i tease you so much your reactions are so cute and needy only after a bit of teasing you take them so well my good boy".

Good boy, Pretty boy ,Good boy ,Pretty boy GoodboyPrettyboy Good pretty boy.

His head was spinning and he couldn't control or stop the moan from rolling out of his mouth as he rose up and climbed into Minho's lap feeling his growing hardness against his own hard on. "Please don't be playing with me Minho I cant do this anymore I don't know what to do" Jisung whined out to Minho not being able to endure anymore playing.

"Does it feel like I'm playing to you Baby boy?" Minho asked as he slow grinded up into Jisung both of them moaning and loving the friction from the long days and hours of teasing. "Can i have a kiss please ,Minho?" Jisung asked face burning red,

"Of course Angel id give you anything you wanted looking so pretty on top of me like this". As they kissed Jisung fully let go and melted into Minho's kisses almost immediately losing the battle for dominance wanting to feel MInho ravish him. Minho's hands roamed around Jisungs body taking in all he was touching and getting to see as he lifted up Jisungs shirt and rubbed his back as he kissed and sucked at his neck. Sending Jisung into a mess grinding down on him as he arched into the touch completely letting himself enjoy the sensations. Minho rucked his shirt up and kissed at his nipples looking at for a responsive as Jisung threw his head back and shivered into the touch grabbed Minho's head.

"Ah feels so good, what are you doing to me Minho?" Minho continued kissing and now sucking on Jisungs nipples feeling his pride inflate once again because of Jisungs responses and noises coming from above him.

"Showing you how pretty my baby is, giving you what you deserve for being such a good boy for me" Minho said as he started shifting downwards kissing on Jisungs stomach and biting at his lower stomach watching Jisung buck up into each kiss he looked up at him and asked for silent permission from Jisung . "Fucking please" Jisung said with half lidded eyes and the return of the cocky smile and thats all Minho needed to hear as he slipped Jisungs sweatpants down.

No boxers. Jisung was commando.

Minho looked up only to find Jisung a blushing mess already looking back at him "Its more comfortable around the house and I didn't know I would ever be in this situa-" jisung was talking so fast he didn't see Minho slowly began to sink down on him testing the waters till he was comfortable enough to start moving his head, licking around the tip and sliding the shaft. "Holy fuck that mouth is heaven sent Minho baby" Jisung moaned out not being able to stop the pet name from slipping through his mouth. Minho moaned on Jisung at the pet name only encouraging him to take more of jisung completely hard himself.

Jisung was distracted in the pleasure and just bucked into the feeling not thinking clearly and Minho held his hips down. "Be a good slut Sungie boy' Minho rasped out from the slight soreness. "Call me your pretty slut minho , wanna be pretty for you" Jisung said in bliss biting down on his lip. At the words Minho bopped fast and licked the underside of the head meeting the shaft of jisungs dick sticking his own hand is his pants and finally rubbing down on his own hard member.

Knee sock covered feet waving behind him and Jisungs precum rolling down his throat Minho was already close himself after a minute of touching myself and the feeling of Jisungs member throbbing in his mouth Minho felt so good himself in that moment making Jisung fall apart below him in pleasure after dragging it on so long.

"I'm gonna cum baby you gotta pull off me soon" Jisung said high in voice in a mix of moans and small rolls of his hips but Minho didn't pull off curious to how Jisungs cum would taste as he speed up his own hand jacking himself off. Minho only smiled up at jisung as he started sucking harder eyes fluttering back shut as the precum started coming out of Jisung faster and faster, Minho went lax and let Jisung fuck his face more for his own release than anything else feeling jisung hit the back of his throat he came on his own hand. As Minho came Jisung came down his throat at the sight of Minho pleasuring himself from sucking Jisung off as Minho sucked him through his orgasm.

"Wow Minho I don't even know what to say that was good Jisung said still dumbfounded as fuck after getting his dick sucked by Minho and his pretty black knee socks.

All those times Minho called him pretty but look at him with a face straight out of a dream and lips like sugarplums. Pretty.

"You called me pretty all this day but look at you baby doll" Jisung smirked over at Minho regaining his flirty attutuide after he could think again.

"Thank you pretty boy I've been pretty this whole time waiting for you to notice" Minho said as he changed into a random pair of Jisungs underwear and flopping back on the bed free of his cum soaked ones. "Really? Am i that blind youre beautiful " he exclaimed bringing heat to Minho's face quickly and he rolled over letting the compliment roll over him. 

They talked for hours after that about everything from Jisungs animal planet videos Jisung even whipping out his phone to show Minho a video of a cheeath running. Minho then laughing and being reminding of his own cats and showing Jisung pictures and name all three of them correctly.

"Soon-ie, Doog-ie and Dori" Jisung said excitedly after he finally got their names down so Minho wouldn't think he had no interest in him but why did he care so much.

"Ah good boy Jisungie you got it right " smiled Minho " Now are you going to let me sleep in your bed after i let you fuck my pretty face?'

"Gosh how can you be so vulgar yes you can sleep here if you stop waking up my dick" Jisung said as he rolled over and Minho laughed out his cute little laugh and tuned off the light snuggling into him.

"Goodnight Jisungie"

And a goodnight it was hopefully the beginning of many good nights for them.


	2. Goodnight, little treasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho wakes up feeling like he over stayed his welcome.   
> Jisung never said he didn’t want him there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these idiots can’t navigate feelings

The sun shined violently through Jisung’s window waking up Minho in a state of confusion.

This was different this also wasn’t his bed so trying to blink out the strong rays Minho set up and looked over at a sleeping Jisung and his heart nearly melted at the sight.

Small snores and the movement of his chest shower how deep in sleep Jisung still seemed to be but Minho didn’t want things to be awkward so he let himself stare at a sleeping Jisung before rising and collecting his dirty clothes from the night before.

Almost right as Minho was trying to make his escape Jisung’s eyes popped open almost in a comical manner. “Why're you leaving so soon it feels like it’s 7 am” Jisung finished looking over to Minho’s direction.

“I feel like I’ve over stayed my welcome sweet baby” Minho smiled over at Jisung as he smoothly hopped up from the bed and grabbing his other belongings spiraled in the bedroom floor. Jisung didn’t want him to go so soon.

“It’s so early how could you even function right now I would feel evil casting you to your room so soon Jisung purred sleepy grabbing Minho back into the warmth of his bed.

“If you put it that way I can’t disagree so let me give the baby what he wants” Minho says smile reaching his voice. What can be done about all the memories swimming through both of their heads.

The new found doubts and fears pooling along in their stomachs. After a pause that seemed to last forever Jisung fell back to sleep and Minho followed suite shortly.

In that moment no one needed to talk about “what this meant” or why they did or didn’t do this in those sleepy moments it was just Jisung and Minho. Jisung and Minho.

Minho and Jisung a beautiful pair but both having their own reasons for avoiding emotions.

Soon after they both work from their sleep induced state to pull themselves up and get ready for the day as Jisung stalked over to his bathroom.   
  


Minho smiled and nearly scurried out the door to his own space no words being exchanged about their weird time last night.

For the next couple of days Minho avoided Jisung like the plague mostly for the care of his own heart but knowing how he can be as a partner let alone anything romantic.

Minho didn’t tease Jisung anymore shifting his attention back to bothering the others. it was easier this way for both of them to move on from the little hook but mostly because it wasn’t the point.

Jisung noticed. Of course he noticed and it was more because he didn’t realize attention he liked had been until it was stripped from him.   
  


He liked being under Minhos intense gaze, for Minho to call Jisung into his room and let him pick his outfit from soft thigh high socks and assortment of pleated skirt. It made him feel special to see the small outfit details he picked being worn by Minho. All the times he was writing lyrics and Minho flopped next to him and snatched out his headphones.

The way he felt so accomplished after being able to catch his breath and flirt back with Minho. Now watching him not even bat an eye at Jisung , even the things Jisung did to attract his attention didn’t work. Sitting with Felix Jisung was distracted watching Chan and Minho talk and laugh so effortlessly.   
  


He was jealous.   
  


Jealous? Why? He was never jealous before but it’s like he liked Minho like that or thought really deeply like about him. 

Seeing Minho touch on Chan’s arms and throw his head back laughing at at whatever Chan said finishing with a odd pose that send them both laughing again.

Felix even picked up on Jisung’s sour mood when Jisung looked away and dropped his head in hands looking away. “What’s wrong Hannie?” Felix asked with genuine concern sliding closer laying his head on the back of Jisung’s.

”Can I talk to you about something kind of different it might even be awkward I just don’t really want to talk to anyone else about this” Jisung rushed out his words hoping they’d reach Felix while the others weren’t paying them any mind.

“Of course!Im all ears” Felix smiled back at Jisung grabbing one of Jisung’s hands in his own. 

”Minho and i made out the other night after we watched that one scary movie” Jisung whispered to Felix barely even believing it had happened and that was only the kissing part.

”Mhm?Why is that the cause of your shift in mood” Felix said already showing no signs of judging him.

”Well we also...we..like sorta” Jisung stumbled out almost blanking out. Trying to recall the events from the other night with tripping over his own tongue hearing Minhos “Good boys” and “Pretty boys in his head all over again.

Fuck. 

“He touched me I touched him if you catch my drift” Jisung whispered again to Felix. Watching him continue to take the information like he already expected this to happen.

”He kept calling me pretty and good and just I don’t know I never thought I’d like hearing that but I did. Now he doesn’t even look my direction and hasn’t since I came back to my empty bed”. “What if doesn’t think that anyone that’s why he doesn’t pay me any mind” trying to cover his internal battles with humor Jisung finished with a dry laugh.   
  


“Hannie have you ever thought maybe you liked the attention and that’s okay, both of you run in circles around each other so I knew it was going to happen eventually” Felix laughed a small laugh but only in support this situation was far from funny for anyone.

”Talk to Minho about it tell him that you deserve clarity at least because we all have to live and exist together”. Felix finished softly as to not scare Jisung away with what he just said.

Was Felix right? Maybe it was just the fact he missed Minho and whatever his antics brought with him or the light smelling fragrance he left. He missed the attention.   
  


“What if he thinks I’m making a big deal out of nothing and I look like I’m going insane, like sorry you stopped bothering me after you touched my dick teehee” Jisung said with a blank ahead stare still giggling at his last words.

”Just talk to him Hannie, Changbinnie and I have been in a similar situation and I stayed away from him for so long he had a new hair color by the time I came to my senses.” “There is no need to run from this if you guys already did the scariest part silly!”

Felix smiled at him for the last time before going over to play games with rest of them wanting to give Jisung time to collect his thoughts.

He needed to talk to Minho which was no where down here so is probably in his own room. Where ever he was Jisung needed to talk to him before he lost the new found courage, with that he ran up the stairs to Minhos room.

He opened up Minho’s door to see him sitting on the bed mindlessly playing with weird instagram filters.

”Why have you been avoiding me, Minho? It’s like you wiped me from your existence without even teaching me how to do makeup first” Jisung pouted from the foot of the bed still nervous not wanting to sit down. Minho was wearing a fuzzy yellow and blue Sweater with yellow shorts and sheer white fluffy thigh high socks. What a sight to be met with when trying to be assertive.

Minho was still surprised. Setting down his phone he turned towards Jisung with the same cat like glint in his eyes.

Jisung deserves clarity. Minho didn’t know if he could provide the same kind of clearness Jisung needed still shocked from the sudden question.

“Nice to see you too Sungie” Minho said trying to seem the least bit interested but already soaking up Jisung presence the moment he hit the same space as him.

Everything was playing back in his head the moment he saw Jisung again the kissing, grinding and touching.

Nothing was the same. Jisung’s mouth now hung open in irritation. At the lack of care and almost seemed like Minho was about to laugh.

“You can’t just do something like that and then ignore me directly after” Jisung “So you just suck me off only to completely avoid me?” Jisung asked voiced laced in something foreign. Not just anger but confusion why was he confused on something that is based off just having fun. This wasn’t fun for anyone anymore.

”Sungie, I just didn’t think you wanted me under your skin 24/7 i bothered you so much all day” Minho said with a patting motion next to him so he could at least see Jisung up close.

As he flopped down he realized Jisung had on a black sweater of some sort and a black bucket hat to match his fully black outfit he had smudged eyeliner on his eyes.

Smudged eyeliner. Jisung will be the death of him for sure.  
  


Jisung sitting at end of his bed staring at him like a both lost and angry puppy.

”Did I do something wrong?you just disappeared from me which was unfair you basically left me at the alter” Jisung glared at him but still just looking like a pout.

”No I told you Sungie baby I was just focused on annoying the life out of someone else for once to give you a break from me, you know absence makes the heart grow fonder” Minho said with upper most confidence but still feeling bad he made Jisung think he didn’t something wrong.

Why’d he feel bad? What the fuck.

”Like Chan you wanted to get under his skin instead” Jisung said thinking it sounded like the same jokey tone. He didn’t sound the same, he sounded jealous. Jealous of Chan.

“Be careful baby boy I could take that as you being jealous and stay all on top of you, would you like that baby?”

Baby.

”I’m not jealous of Channie I just wanted to still be pretty to you, you know?” Jisung said slyly but immediately regretting how the last bit came out.   
  
  


Needy. 

“Is that what this really is Jisungie?” “Did you still want to be my pretty boy and thought I upped and replaced you?” Minho said looking at Jisung in that same way he did the other night. Full of pride, like Jisung was the most beautiful thing in the world.

  
My pretty boy. Minho’s pretty boy.

”Yes” Jisung breathed out before he could even think again feeling himself be drawn closer to Minho from each word.

“All your little actions didn’t go unnoticed I see you dyed your hair and started wearing eyeliner, so pretty so beautiful for me baby boy” Minho said playing with the blue highlights poking out the back of Jisung’s hat.

As if it was natural action Jisung slipped off the hat and leaned back into Minho and his soft blue sweater closing his eyes. “You has me thinking I did something wrong which is kind of mean in my opinion”. Jisung said wrapping Minho’s arms around himself as Minho closed around him. 

“You smell as good as you look Jisungie I’m so glad you came to me right now missed you” Minho smiled as he rested his head on Jisungs feeling Jisung melted against his heart thumped.

What did he mean heart thumped. We will chop it up to missing getting on Jisung’s nerves it had been about 4 days since they spoke last, since they touched last.

“Thank you I try to bathe you know to keep the ladies on their toes” Jisung said with a fake cockiness rubbing on his chin for extra effect.

”The ladies didn’t have you crying after barely touching you , mind your manners pretty boy”. Minho said going to play with Jisung’s hair again running through the soft strands Jisung really was the definition of pretty adorned with a big bright smile.   
  


“I was only kidding what if I wanted to keep you on your toes, I always want you to look at my handsome face” Jisung said climbing a little bit to sit backwards on Minho’s lap with a laugh only to be as close as they could get without having to face Minho.

“You seem so tiny like this on my lap so precious” Minho said running his hands now along Jisung’s sides. “Do you use anything for your skin I swear you’re always so soft it only makes me wanna keep you around me forever” Minho asked jokingly partly curious partly wanting to see Jisung’s reaction from all this praise.

From there last interaction it’s clear Jisung likes the praise but also like the humiliation of being called out, made to say exactly what he wanted or getting nothing. Minho was elated to be the one pulling this out of Jisung and bringing him new places.

Jisung felt like was on fire once again flames crackling through his whole body at Minho’s words. Minho’s icy fingers warming on his skin. Something about how casual Minho was talking and touching him still driving him crazy.

  
Not again he can’t lose this easy. Minho makes it easy.

”You just cant seem to keep your hands off me are you sure you aren’t obsessed with me? Jisung said feeling bold out of no where he moved his hips down on Minho.

The hand that was playing with Jisung hair now gripped it.

“Sungie, baby what are you doing?” “What are you starting right now sweet baby”. Minho questioned now moving his hand out of Jisung’s hair and back to his sides.   
  


“Nothing just getting comfy on your lap Minho” Jisung beamed hoping his fake innocence worked in his favor.  
  


Silence. Dead silence filled the room.

Jisung determined to redeem some sort of control over the situation continued the movements now with more vigor. Jisung hadn’t thought about the fact this would also be a punishment for him already feeling the affects of Minho’s hands on him and praises in his ears.   
  
  


Minho was getting hard. 

Jisung felt his chest fill with pride, so proud he got a reaction from Minho this time.

”Don’t start something you can’t finish Jisung” Minho said with a fake sweet tone laced with something cold.

Just Jisung.

Not pretty boy, not good boy, beautiful anything.

Just Jisung.

Jisung then comfortable situated himself on Minho. Looked back at him, and started rolling his hips in circles now more thinking about himself more than Minho. Start something he can’t finish? Let’s see who can’t finish.

Minho let Jisung have his fun and build up his pride as to watch him fall apart and it didn’t take a long time. From his own mischief he fell victim Jisung was soon a whimpering mess on Minho’s lap but Minho wasn’t doing any better after a while he started meeting Jisung’s movements. Something about the slow grind was so nasty.

Clothes becoming out of place and the occasional groan from Minho. Jisung really getting into this had placed his hands on Minho’s thighs squeezing down on them.  
  


So filthy.

”So beautiful for me pretty baby , I would call you an angel but you look like slut.” Minho chuckled out holding Jisung hips completely still. “Stop moving, so you think this is you coming in my room fucking yourself on my lap to try and flip the table”.   
  


Bingo.

”It’s so hard to play your own game against you i see. Jisung said fighting to come up with something. Anything.   
  


Minho was proud of Jisung for even being able to respond back to him with the same burning buzzing attitude. That’s why they fit together so well like fire and ice.

  
”Since I’m glad you’re still so talkative let me tell you what’s going to happen sugarplum”. “I’m gonna put you on my leg and bounce you until you can’t take it anymore is that okay baby? “Do you want that? Since you like grinding down on me so much I thought you’d love this baby boy” Minho whispers into Jisung’s ear

  
”Yes fuck yes please want it” Jisung replies immediately raising himself up onto Minho’s left leg.

“So ready and responsive good boy”. Minho said as he began to bounce Jisung on his leg as promised.   
  


Jisung soon grinding down to meet Minho’s leg bouncing him not knowing how food this would actually feel against him.

”So good thank you thank you so much so good sogood”

  
Jisung never thought he would be thanking his lucky stars for someone bouncing him on their knee, let alone Minho. The pressure and friction felt so good on his neglected cock feeling increasing more needy he just let Minho do the work as he held the bottom of his sweater.

The build up got him soon after the grinding and he was close to coming completely untouched by anything but Minho’s leg and his own movements. He liked it, he loved it.

”So needy pretty baby I want to replay this moment in my head every-time I’m touching myself and thinking of you” Minho said trying to show Jisung how effect he was too.

”Minho please, want you to want me only me wanna be yours” Jisung whined out getting more desperate. This is amazing.

”Good baby , my beautiful boy of course you’re mine only mine gonna make you completely mine day by day” Minho hissed our reaching to undo his own shorts feeling the pre cum dripping from his slit.  
  


“Nononono I wanna touch you please let me touch you” Jisung noticed Minho about to finish himself again and that wouldn’t be good for Minho, he wants to be good for Minho.

Jisung turned himself around on Minho’s leg looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Please” he looked away feeling shy all of the sudden after realizing how eager he was. 

“Of course pretty boy I’ll give you whatever you want” Minho said dropping himself back and guiding Jisung’s hand.

  
”Wow.” Jisung said in awe at the size of Minho’s cock as how it felt in his hand.”You’re so big I don’t think I could fit this thing in me” and as soon as the words left his mouth Jisung realizes he thought about Minho fucking him and now he knows.

  
”I’ll stretch you out so well baby , get you so ready to be filled up. I could really imagine you crying on my dick so happy to be so full.”

God. 

Jisung jerked Minho setting a pace but stopping to play along the tip, thumbing the slit and seeing Minho fuck into his hand. Jisung spit into his palm and smiled wickedly as Minho fucked into him. “Is that how you’ll fuck me? Fuck into me just like you’re fucking my hand Minho baby?”

”Sungie, that dirty fucking mouth of yours I love it. I’ll fuck you just like this finally filling you up till you’re begging me to fuck you like a whore.” Minho said gut twisting feeling his own release coming up quickly he started bouncing Jisung again in fast thrusts.

”Fuckfuckfuck I’m close fuck” Jisung moaned high in his throat just wanting some release he grinds down moving his hips in time with Minho’s bouncing.

”Me too baby wanna see you come for me so bad fall apart with me beautiful” Minho said right as Jisung thumbed his slit again Minho came with a groan painting Jisung’s hand and lower body with his cum. “Now come on and come for me baby” Minho said as he rubbed on the top of Jisung’s bulge and the direct touch was enough to send him spiraling into his own orgasm.   
  


Jisung climbed off and laid down next to Minho “So you’re not gonna run away for almost a week again after I touched your dick ,right?” Jisung questioned as he looked over at Minho handing him a wet wipe for his hand. Jisung cleaned himself off and his jacket as Minho laughed out “No of course no but you can’t keep coming in your pants it can’t be that comfortable, unless it’s a kink?”   
  
  


Jisung blushed and looked away. He never thought about that either he just likes Minho touching him and gets pushed to the edge before his pants are even off.

”On that note I’m going to go shower and wash my clothes, can I come back after my shower or no Jisung’s allowed?  
  


”Make it quick before I put up the anti jisung locks” Minho said as he changed out of his sweater growing warm from their activities into something more comfortable.

Quick he made it. Jisung took 10 minutes and was back in Minho’s bed laughing at Minho randomly screaming out of no where. “Minho why did you just start yelling what is your issue” Jisung said cackling 

“I don't know I just wanted to scream so I did” Minho said matter of factly.   
  


They were okay. It was warm between them and they fit so well.   
  


Yet neither of them acknowledged it as they snuggled up to each other in the dark it’s easier to be vulnerable.

What was there to be vulnerable about if they were just having fun.

Right?

Jisung thought they had already gotten this far why question anything else tonight as he felt himself drift to sleep.

”Goodnignt, little treasure” smiled Minho closing his eyes as well. 


End file.
